Norman and Melinda
by VickyT36
Summary: Norman Babcock thought he was the only one who talk to the dead. Turns out a girl named Melinda Gorden can see them too. Together can they stop a witch's curse? Re-uploaded
1. Norman Babcock

**Hi everyone, It's VickyT36 here, I got lots of complaints about this story being all on one page, so I'm re-uploading it on different pages, enjoy, and Happy Holidays!  
**

**Chapter 1: Norman Babcock**

One evening in the town of Blithe Hollow, Massachusetts in the Babcock household 11-year-old Norman Babcock was watching a zombie movie with his Grandma.

"So what's happening?" she asked. "The zombie just ate her head, Grandma." said Norman popping popcorn in his mouth. "Well that's not very nice. They should talk about their problems. Not to mention he'll spoil his dinner." said Grandma.

"Norman, I thought I told you to take out the trash. It's stinking up the whole house." called Perry Babcock, his dad. "Coming, Dad." said Norman.

"Tell him to turn up the heat. My feet are ice-cold." said Grandma. Norman walked into the kitchen where his dad was changing a light bulb, and his mom was watching the dishes.

"So what are you watching, sweetie?" asked Sandra, his mom. "Sex and violence." answered Norman. "Oh, well that's nice." she said. "(Groans), can't you be like other kids your age, and play in the backyard or something?" asked Perry.

"Perry." said Sandra. "I thought you said kids my age were too busy shoplifting and joyriding." said Norman hauling the trash out of the trash can. While he was walking towards the door, his older sister, Courtney came in talking on her pink rhinestone studded cell phone.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe that he said no. Eww, Norman watch where you're going." said Courtney, when Norman accidentally brushed the garbage against her.

"Courtney, be nice." said Sandra. Courtney plopped down on the kitchen couch and continued to talk on her cell phone. Norman came in, and stood in the door, hesitating to tell his dad Grandma's request.

Because his Grandmother was dead, and he could see her ghost as well as other ghosts, but his family didn't believe him. "Uh, Dad, Grandma wants you to turn up the heat, her feet are ice-cold." said Norman.

Perry fell off the stool. "Now, Perry..." said Sandra. "Norman, we've been through this a million times. Your grandmother is dead." said Perry. "I know that." said Norman.

"Then why do you keep talking to her?" he asked. "Because she talks to me." answered Norman. "You are such a liar." said Courtney, placing her arm on Perry's shoulder.

"I'm not lying, she talks to me all the time." said Norman. "Oh yeah, prove it." said Courtney. Norman gave a clever look, and said. "She says it's not very ladylike to keep a picture of the high school quarterback with his shirt off in your underwear drawer."

Courtney gave a shocked look. "You little creep, you've been snooping through my privacy." she said. "But I haven't." said Norman. "Arrg, you are so annoying." said Courtney, leaving the room.

"Now Norman I know you and Grandma were very close. But she's in a better place now." said Sandra. "No she's not she's in the living room." said Norman.

Then his parents got into an argument about each other's family. Norman slipped up to his room, and started playing with his zombie action figures.

Then he walked over to the door, and listened to the argument. "Norman's not going to end up like that uncle of yours." said Perry. "Come on, I bet he doesn't even know what Norman looks like." said Sandra.

Norman then sat on his bed. "It's hard to live in a family that doesn't understand you." he said to himself.

**Well that's chapter 1, please review, and comment no flames  
**


	2. Melinda Gordon

**Chapter 2: Melinda Gordon**

Meanwhile while all that was happening, across town at Blithe Hollow Mental Facility, an 11-year-old girl patient named Melinda Gordon was playing with her zombie action figures.

Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see the ghost of her grandfather. "Hi, Grandpa." she said. "How's my little Linda?" he asked. Melinda smiled, she liked it when he called by the nickname he'd given her when he was alive.

"I was just playing with my action figures." she answered. Just then Melinda's doctor, Dr. Talbot came in. "Hello, Melinda. What are you up to?" he asked

"I was just talking to Grandpa." said Melinda. Dr. Talbot looked up and of course saw nothing. "Yes, well your family's out on the patio waiting to see you." he said.

"Yay, did you hear that Grandpa, Mom, Dad, and RJ are here." said Melinda happily, running out of the room. "Say hi to them for me." said Grandpa.

When Melinda got outside she saw her parents waving to her, and her older brother, texting on his cell phone. "RJ, get off that phone, and say hello to your sister." said her mom. "Hi Mom, hi Dad, hi RJ." said Melinda, hugging them. "Hello, sweetie." said Belinda, her mom. "How you doing kiddo?" asked Ryan, her dad. "Hey, what's up?" asked RJ.

"Fine, nothing, and Grandpa says hi." said Melinda. Her parents looked at each other, while her brother rolled his eyes. The reason Melinda was in a mental facility was because of her ability. Her parents thought she was doing that because she was mentally ill, and sent her to stay in the facility until they found out the problem, and Melinda actually thought she was mentally ill, and her brother just thought of it as an embarrassment.

"So what have you been up to?" asked Ryan. "Well I saw a new zombie movie, talked with Grandpa, met some hippies, and played with the facility's old dog." explained Melinda.

"Well that's nice." said Belinda. "Good thing you're here. You're surrounded by crazy people, so you won't look as weird to them." commented RJ. That comment earned him a smack upside the head from Ryan.

Soon it was almost time for Melinda to go to sleep, so she was sent to her room. Soon after her parents gave her hugs and kisses goodbye, while RJ just gave her a nudge on the shoulder, and then Dr. Talbot came in with a clipboard.

"We got your CAT SCAN back, Melinda want to see?" he asked. "Yeah." said Melinda. The doctor handed her the x-ray and Melinda was amazed by it. When Dr. Talbot left he talked to her parents, and Melinda listened in the conversation.

"Well?" asked Ryan. "Well we've observed the x-ray, but we still can't find anything out of the ordinary." said Dr. Talbot. Melinda sat on her bed looking sad. "Why the frown, Linda?" asked Grandpa.

"Dr. Talbot still doesn't know what's wrong with me. And Mom and Dad are worried." said Melinda. "Hang in there sweetie." he said. Melinda got into bed, and her grandpa pulled the covers over her, and stroked her hair, and she fell asleep.

**Well that's chapter 2, please review, and comment. (Oh, and another Melinda Gordon is a character from the show Ghost Whisperer, and I don't own that.)**


	3. Arranging the Meet

**Chapter 3: Arranging the meet**

While Norman and Melinda went to sleep, out in the woods, in an old wooden house, a crazy older man was looking at pictures of Norman and Melinda.

"These two have to meet, it's the only way." he rasped. This man was Mr. Prenderghast, and Norman's uncle who his family wanted him to stay away from.

Prenderghast could also see dead people, and he was just about at the end of his line. He swallowed some blue prescription pills, and continued to look at the pictures.

There were pictures of Norman with his grandma, family, when he was younger, and when he talked to ghosts. And there were pictures of Melinda with her grandpa, family, when she was younger, at the facility, and with her doctor.

"There must be a way to get them to meet and like each other. It's the only way to save the town from the curse." said Mr. Prenderghast. Just then he had an idea.

"Melinda can't leave the facility, and I know Norman's family won't send him there. So I'll be sure that his class has a little field trip tomorrow." he said.

He quickly went to his phone and called the mental facility. "Hello, Blithe Hollow Mental Facility. How can I help you?" asked a receptionist. "Hello, this is Mr. Pren, from Blithe Hollow Middle School, the principal told me to call you and organize a field trip to see the facility, and meet some of the not so dangerous patients." said Mr. Prenderghast.

"Oh, that sounds great for the students at the middle school, how does tomorrow sound?" asked the receptionist. "Perfect, see you then." he said.

Then he called the school, and pretended to be the receptionist calling to invite the class to the facility. And it was settled. "Now then, everything will go great. Those two will meet, I let them get to know each other, confront them, then they stop the curse." said Mr. Prenderghast.

"Besides after the curse is stopped. They'll probably be couple, these two were made for each other." he said, smirking as he put two current pictures of them next to each other.

**Chapter 3's done, please review and comment  
**


	4. The Girl with Green Eyes

**Chapter 4: The Girl with Green Eyes**

The next day Norman was on the school bus riding to the mental facility. "I still don't know why we're going to the mental facility for a field trip." said Salma, the brainy kid of the school.

"Well, it beats sitting in class all day." said Neil Downe, a chubby eccentric boy. Norman just sat in his seat by himself just waiting for the bus to stop. Suddenly, he felt something hit him on the back of his head.

He rubbed the back of his head, when he look down he saw a paper ball on the floor. He picked it up, and opened it. It said "Freak". Suddenly he heard laughing. He turned around to the school bully Alvin and his two friends, Reggie and Nick.

"Nice catch, freak." said Alvin. "What are you trying to tell me, Alvin?" asked Norman. "You better be careful while we're at the mental facility. They just might think you're sick and lock you in." said Nick. Then they all started laughing.

Neil saw what they did to Norman, so he decided to cheer him up. He opened his lunch box, and got out a fruit punch juice box, and threw it into Norman's lap.

Norman picked up the juice box, and looked at Neil. Neil smiled at him. Norman was very shy, but he didn't want to seem rude, so he smiled and drank the juice box.

"All right, people listen up." said the chaperone, Miss Henscher. "Now when we get to the mental facility I expect you all to be well-behaved." she said looking at Alvin's gang.

"And be nice towards the patients." she finished. Finally the bus came to a stop, and they were greeted by Dr. Talbot. "Hello, everyone, and welcome to Blithe Hollow Mental Facility. I'm Dr. Lawrence Talbot, the head doctor here." he said.

Outside while Dr. Talbot gave them kids some history about the facility, Norman caught something in the corner of his eye. It was a girl, about his age. She had long chocolate brown hair, and she wore a dress that looked exactly like Norman's shirt, and black slip on shoes.

Norman froze, he started feeling weird, he felt his stomach tying into a knot, and he started to sweat a little bit. But thing that really turned him on, were her emerald green eyes.

She smiled at him. "Norman." said a voice. Norman looked up to see Miss Henscher calling his name. "Com on, boy." she said. Norman looked to his side, but the girl was gone, so he followed the rest of the class.

As Dr. Talbot showed them the facility, Norman couldn't stop thinking about the girl with the green eyes. At lunch the students ate in a separate cafeteria than the patients, and Norman walked back from the restroom.

"Who was she?" Norman asked himself. But while he was walking her bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry, I didn't see you." he said. The person turned around and said, "That's okay."

Norman looked up and it was the girl with the green eyes. "Uh, hi." he said. "Hi." she said. "I've seen you around." said Norman. "That happens when you stay here, I'm Melinda." she said.

"I'm Norman." said Norman.

**That's chapter 4, please review and comment**


End file.
